1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and more particularly to a liquid crystal display device in which the occurrence of unevenness in a display region is suppressed when a sealing material is formed by printing.
2. Background Art
In liquid crystal display devices, a TFT substrate at which pixel electrodes, thin film transistors (TFTs), and the like are formed in a matrix shape and a counter substrate which faces the TFT substrate and at which color filters and the like are formed at locations corresponding to the pixel electrodes of the TFT substrate are arranged, and liquid crystal is interposed between the TFT substrate and the counter substrate. Optical transmittance due to liquid crystal molecules is controlled for each pixel to form an image.
Light shielding films are formed at the counter substrate together with the color filters. The light shielding film is filled between the color filters to improve the contrast of screen as well as serves as a light shielding film for preventing an external light from entering the TFT formed at the TFT substrate.
When the light shielding film formed of a resin overlaps part of the color filter, a convex which is partially increased in height in the overlapped portion is created. JP-A-2003-131020 discloses a manufacturing method for reducing the height of the convex which is partially increased in height by using so-called halftone exposure.